It is well known that multimedia devices are versatile as to the ability to process information of various types, e.g., audio programming, television programming, movies, computer games, internet communications, etc., and provide the processed information to a user. However, the processed information may only appeal to a single user, e.g., the user who selected the programming. Other users who are present when the processed information is presented (e.g., displayed or output through an audio system) might prefer other programming or, for example, they might prefer to obtain more information about a particular aspect of the present programming. In addition, it is well known that the control of multimedia devices can be difficult. Most current remote control units play a passive role as they only transmit one-way commands, e.g., to a television receiver, and hence represent a relatively primitive interface between a viewer and a device. Typical multimedia applications include interactive services which require a large number of buttons on remote control units. This is cumbersome and confusing especially because limited space is available on the device surfaces for the buttons/keypad. As the number of multimedia devices increase in the future, the number of corresponding features will also increase making the situation even worse.
Therefore, various companies have come up with new solutions to meet the challenge of controlling modern multimedia equipment. One of these solutions is the PRONTO™ intelligent remote control made by the Philips™ company headquartered in the Netherlands. This remote control unit is a universal learning device, which includes a large touch-screen liquid crystal display (LCD), a virtual keyboard displayed on the LCD, and a two-way infrared (IR) transceiver. The IR transceiver is used to learn codes from other remote control units (RCUs). The Philips™ remote control unit is considered to be an intelligent device because of its adaptive number of virtual buttons. As a result, the user only sees what he/she needs to see for performing a desired function.
The Samsung™ company headquartered in South Korea has taken a further step and makes a two-way remote control unit named IDEO™ that is equipped with a small high-resolution LCD display. The Samsung™ remote control allows for the reception and viewing of television signals on the display in addition to the normal functions of a remote control unit. Thus, while viewing one program on the television, the user can scan, preview, view or select other programs/channels. It should be noted that the source of the video signal shown on the remote control unit display is an external device, e.g., a transmitter included in the television receiver, and such an arrangement requires a second tuner. However, the virtual buttons are internally produced by means of appropriate software and/or hardware.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,671,225, 5,861,906 and 5,657,072 show the bi-directional transmission of digital information between a media server and a set-top box which is connected to a television receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,450 shows a two way remote control device with an LCD display providing a visual display of selected information such as an advertisement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,020,881 shows a remote control device having a graphical user interface and has objects which can be selected by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,167 shows a hierarchical system for the object based audiovisual tagging of images for, inter alia, manipulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,441 of Allport shows a system using two or more cooperating but physically independent displays. This patent appears in some ways to be similar to the Samsung™ remote control device discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,127,941 of Van Ryzin shows a two-way wireless remote control unit including a graphical user interface for controlling various multimedia devices. This and the Philips™ device discussed above have similar remote control features but do not operate in the same manner concerning signal transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,130,726 shows a remote control device with a display for showing a program guide.
U.S. publication No. US2002/0016766 shows the bi-directional distribution of digital content with a service provider.